


Growing Up Together

by mzboredasalways



Category: Anne with an E
Genre: F/M, just some friendly fluff between Gilbert and Ruby, quick appearances from the lacroix fam and miss stacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzboredasalways/pseuds/mzboredasalways
Summary: Gilbert didn't know how much he needed to get off his chest until Ruby asked.AKA I have feelings about Gilbert and Ruby's friendship as they grow up.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Ruby Gillis, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis/Moody Spurgeon MacPherson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Growing Up Together

Gilbert let out a sigh of relief when he was finally able to drop his bags at his front door. The trip from Toronto to Avonlea always seemed to take an eternity. He took in a deep breath of fresh country air and opened the front door. He looked around and smiled. There were toys scattered around the entrance and accent pieces that had not been around before he left for the beginning of term.

“Bash, Delly, Elijah, Hazel” Gilbert called out as he took off his jacket and hung it by the door. He walked a little further into the house and heard a noise coming from the living room.

“Blythe, what a day to see your beautiful pasty self,” Bash said happily as he made his way towards Gilbert and pulled him into a hard hug.

“Bash,” Gilbert said hugging him back just as hard.

He let the smell of foreign, well not so foreign any more, spices, and laundry soap wash over him, he was home. 

“You alright, Gilbert,” Bash asked as he pushed Gilbert to arm’s length.

“Just tired is all, no need to worry. Where’s Delly,” Gilbert asked waving away Bash’s concern.

“We were getting her ready for a walk,” Bash said looking Gilbert up and down with slight suspicion.

“Delly, delly, delly,” Gilbert called making a quick get away from Bash’s knowing look.

“Hello, Gilbert,” Miss Stacy said handing Delphine over to him.

“Hello, Miss Stacy, nice to see you again,” Gilbert said smiling at her briefly as he lifted a giggling Delphine in front of his face. “How is my favorite little girl doing?” Gilbert lightly pressed his nose against hers making her giggle bubble up again. “Look at your pretty dress,” Gilbert said tucking her onto his hip. “She’s gotten big. It’s only been a couple of months.”

“Aye, she’s going to be the strongest girl in Avonlea,” Bash said accepting her from Gilbert and placing her in the carriage.

“Oh, Gilbert, Bash didn’t say you’d be coming home,” Hazel said appearing in the kitchen with a picnic basket.

“I wanted to surprise you all,” Gilbert said quickly to blow past any argument that could arise from the statement.

“Should I be getting a late lunch started,” Hazel asked turning towards the stove.

“Oh no, no please Miss Hazel. I’m going to go rest for quite a bit. I probably won’t even be up to eating until dinner,” Gilbert said quickly putting his hands up.

“Are you sure,” she asked turning back to him.

“More than sure. Have fun on your walk Delly,” Gilbert pinched her cheek lightly. “I’ll see you for dinner,” he said to the rest of them.

Gilbert grabbed his bags from the entrance and made his way up the stairs to his room. 

“Ma and Elijah will be in the orchard if you need them,” Bash called from the bottom of the stairs.

“Alright, see you later,” Gilbert called back.

He leaned up against his door to shut it behind him. The room was just as he had left it when he packed. Though the covers were freshly washed and there wasn’t a speck of dust. Hazel must have been in recently. Nothing like when he actually spent time here. There were usually books strewn about haphazardly, ink stains on the desk that he could never bother to wipe before they were absorbed into the wood, candle sticks burned to a nub piled in the corner. He couldn’t wait to make it home again during this break. He threw his bags into the wardrobe, unpacking could wait until tomorrow. He opened his window and welcomed the air that had a hint of the sea. He kicked off his shoes and had managed to get them where they belong before collapsing on his bed. He let the air wrap around him and ground him. 

Gilbert stared up at his ceiling as the sun hit him through his window. It really was a beautiful day outside. He turned to face the window, he watched the trees that were covered in blooms about to blossom. He liked school, it was great how much there was to learn, but the city moved quickly and it was nice to be able to stop and breathe. He had his classes scheduled for next term, he finished his finals and now it was a waiting game, he’ll just need to find something to distract him while he was home. A very specific redhead sprung to mind immediately. He couldn’t help the smile that graced his face when he remembered in Anne’s letter that she said she was also coming home for her break.

Gilbert heard a door open and close downstairs, Hazel must have left to help Elijah. He figured it was safe to go downstairs and nip something quick from the kitchen. He went down the stairs as quietly as possible. He went straight for the bread and cheese that were on the table. He smiled knowing that Hazel must have left them out for him. Just as he put a piece of bread in his mouth he heard a knock at the door.

Struggling to swallow quickly he went and looked to see who it was. He opened the door wide when he saw a familiar blonde head.

“Ruby,” he said happily.

“Gilbert,” she responded surprised. “I didn’t know you were coming home after term.”

“I needed to get away from the city for the break,” Gilbert said stepping aside and helping Ruby out of her jacket.

“It’s great to see you. Mother and I baked one too many pies this morning and we wanted to share the wealth,” Ruby said with her usual smile holding up a basket for him.

“It was very nice of you to think of us, thank you Ruby,” he said taking the basket and leading the way to the kitchen. “So, Ruby how long have you been home?”

“About a week now, Moody came home as well.”

“How are you two doing,” Gilbert asked smiling.

“We are well, thank you,” Ruby said trying to make her voice even, but Gilbert did not miss the blush that grew on her face.

“I see,” Gilbert teased.

“Leave me be,” Ruby said easily. “How are you and Anne?”

“Good, we are good, yes thank you,” Gilbert said feeling his face heat up a bit.

“I see,” Ruby said smiling.

“Touché,” Gilbert said as he rummaged around for a knife.

He cut them a slice and they sat in comfortable silence. The silence really made Gilbert think back on their school house days. He doubts they had spent more than five minutes alone since they’ve known each other. Yet here they were eating pie in his home.

“Are you well, Gilbert,” Ruby asked breaking the silence.

“Um, yes, I am,” Gilbert asked confused.

“Are you sure, there seems to be a lot on your mind, well more than usual?”

“Really,” Gilbert asked staring at the table rather than at Ruby.

“Trust me, I spent the better part of my youth staring at your face, and while I wasn’t good back then at seeing your different moods, I am quite capable now,” Ruby said certainly.

“I see,” Gilbert said reaching for her plate and taking them both to the sink.

“Shall we go to the living room to talk,” Ruby asked not moving from her seat.

Gilbert only nodded. He started washing the dishes and Ruby worked around him getting the kettle started. They worked well and were soon seated on the couch.

“So you have stalled long enough,” Ruby said.

“I guess I have,” Gilbert chuckled. “It’s nothing big, I swear. It’s not even worth mentioning.”

“It’s not like you to struggle finding words. Come on Gilbert, we are friends and you can talk to me,” Ruby said putting down her cup, moving a bit closer and gently nudging Gilbert’s side.

“It just feels like life is never stopping. There is no break from the movement you constantly have to be on,” Gilbert found himself unable to stop the flood of words leaving his mouth. 

He stood up from the couch and started pacing, the words barely had enough space between them for him to breathe in. It turns out that he had a lot more on his mind than even he knew. Ruby sat and her eyes followed all his movements. While Gilbert knew that he was unloading a lot on her, he could not find it in himself to stop.

“It just seems like it all made more sense when we were children,” Gilbert sighed falling onto the couch.

Silence again fell over them. Gilbert felt like he had just run for miles. He leaned back against the couch with his head over the back. He felt the couch move beside and looked to see Ruby mimicking his position. 

“Did it really,” she asked looking at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Did it make more sense when we were children,” she asked. “What did we really know back then? Long division, how to read and write, but nothing really important. We didn’t know we could have say in our own futures, we didn’t know how to accept different people. We didn’t know when a boy just was not meant to be with you, or how to properly show interest in a girl that did not include pulling her pigtail and calling her carrots,” Gilbert chuckled, “It seems that it’s not the simplicity of childhood you miss, it’s the blissful ignorance. Being a child is by design is a system in place to make us miniature versions of our parents. Yes the future is coming and yes it feels like it’s dragging us along, but when we get the hang of it, it’s going to be amazing,” Ruby finished wistfully.

Gilbert stared at her. She was definitely not the girl she was in school. It made Gilbert happy that he was able to see her grow as a person. 

“Thank you, Ruby,” Gilbert took her hand and brought it to his lips.

“You’re welcome,” Ruby said giving his hand a squeeze.

“So now that I have completely piled everything on top of you, is there anything you want to talk about? Medical or otherwise?” Gilbert asked smiling at her.

“I think I want to marry, Moody,” Ruby said looking up at the ceiling. “It’s been on my mind for a while.”

“Why are you questioning it,” Gilbert asked giving her hand a squeeze.

“It does feel a bit weird talking to you about it, I did convince myself that I was in love with you and that we were going to marry, but that was just infatuation. I think that, that’s the reason I’m hesitating now. I don’t know what it is supposed to feel like to know that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone. How do you know?”

“I think the doubts you are having are completely normal. We are all still trying to figured out, well, everything. It’s not a decision to be taken lightly.”

“I know this is kind of a taboo subject,” Ruby started after a pause, “but what made you realize that Winifred wasn’t the one you were supposed to marry?”

“Anne,” Gilbert said easily. “I did feel a real connection with her. She was funny and caring and sweet. I did feel like I could have made my life with her and it would have been pleasant. I honestly thought that it was my best option. The closer the moment came to propose to Winifred, the more I thought about Anne. She was all I could think of, even when I was rehearsing how to propose to Winifred, Anne kept popping up. How could I propose to one girl while there was another that wouldn’t leave mind? Now did I always know it was going to be Anne? God no, I thought it was a crush on girl who broke her slate over my head. How can a girl like that not leave someone’s mind? But the more I thought about why I thought about her, the more it made sense. Anne was the only choice and she still is.”

“Hearing you talk about Anne makes me so happy,” Ruby sighed scooting closer and placing her head on his shoulder.

“I don’t think I could ever stop,” he said leaning his head on top of hers.

“Do you think Moody thinks of me the same way as you do Anne?”

“There is only way to find out, unfortunately.”

“Attempt to propose to another man?”

“No, Ruby,” Gilbert chuckled, “you have to ask him.”

“Maybe I can write him a letter,” Ruby offered.

“That doesn’t always go to plan, trust me,” Gilbert mumbled.

Ruby huffed but did not argue. Gilbert smiled at how easy their friendship was.

“See Moody, I told you she’d be here!”

Gilbert and Ruby jumped up and apart. They turned and saw Anne and Moody standing at the doorway. Ruby started immediately sputtering some kind of reason. Gilbert would have done the same thing if it were not for the smile on Anne’s face. After years of studying her face, he had categories and subcategories of her smile. She was amused by her friend’s rambling.

“It was so improper,” Ruby finished.

“Ruby, we know there wasn’t anything happening,” Anne said gently.

“How could you,” Ruby asked confused.

“I trust you and Gilbert with all my heart. I love you both and I think that it’s delightful that you two can find comfort in each other. There is no need for jealousy among friends, right Moody,” Anne said looking at Moody.

“Right,” Moody said smiling at Ruby.

“There is pie in the kitchen,” Ruby said visibly relaxed.  
Moody reached his hand out and Ruby took it leaving Anne and Gilbert alone.

“Hello, dearest,” Gilbert said happy to finally set eyes on her.

“Hello,” she said with a bright smile walking towards him. “I missed you,” she gave him a kiss on the cheek followed by a hug.

“I missed you too,” Gilbert wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“So what were you two talking about?”

“Life mostly, but you and Mood as well,” Gilbert said leading them to the couch.

“Good things, I hope,” Anne hummed as tucked herself into his side.

“Always,” he agreed placing a kiss on her head.

“Did she help?”

“She did yes,” Gilbert said until he registered how she asked, “wait help with what?”

“Gilbert, I’ve known you now for well over six years and have been writing to you for three of those, I know when there is something bothering you, but I felt that it was something that you needed to get out of your mind in person. I'm glad she was able to get it out of you, sometimes it’s like pulling teeth to get you to talk about your thoughts,” Anne’s voice had taken a teasing tone by the end.

“Oh, now. It’s hard to get me to talk about my thoughts. Like you don’t used words to say everything, but what you mean.”

“Hush dear, it’s not me we are talk about right now,” Anne said easily.

“Did you want a piece, Anne,” came Ruby’s voice from the kitchen.

“I’m fine for now, thank you,” Anne called back as she managed to get herself closer to Gilbert.

Gilbert was going to let her slide for now, she is not the only one that can read between the lines in a letter. There was something that she wanted to talk to him about as well. He could wait until she was ready to say what needed to be said, and he would continue waiting for her until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I literally just joined this fandom and I need friends to talk about it to. Find me on tumblr runaway-timeout.


End file.
